The invention relates to a weather strip for use on a sunroof of a car so as to ensure sealing property between a roof panel and a roof glass.
A conventional weather strip for use on a sunroof is described now with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
A weather strip 20 is provided on a sunroof of a car for ensuring sealing property between a roof panel 14 and a roof glass 15 and is built in a seal holder 9 fixed to an outer peripheral end of the roof glass 15. The weather strip 20 comprises a thicker base part 21, a thinner barrel part 22 and a hollow seal part 23. The seal holder 9 has a recess 10 in which the weather strip 20 is built in (hereinafter referred to as built-in recess 10) at the outer peripheral end, and has an upper protrusion part 11 and a lower protrusion part 12 on its opening edge.
With the weather strip 20 having such a configuration, the thicker base part 21 is engaged in the built-in recess 10 of the seal holder 9 while the thinner barrel part 22 is clamped by the upper protrusion part 11 and the lower protrusion part 12, whereby the weather strip 20 is built in the seal holder 9, thereby allowing the hollow seal part 23 to elastically contact the roof panel 14.
A continuous angle xcex8 between the hollow seal part 23 and the thinner barrel part 22 of the weather strip 20 is set to be 90xc2x0 or more. Accordingly, a sectional shape of the thinner barrel part 22 is flat and substantially uniform in an entire thickness, or it is tapered as the upper and lower surfaces thereof are beveled in the direction from the hollow seal part 23 to the thicker base part 21.
With the conventional weather strip 20 having such a configuration, if there do not occur variations in molding dimensions of the weather strip 20 and the seal holder 9, the weather strip 20 can be built in the seal holder 9 at a set position. Accordingly, a high sealing property can be ensured without any problems.
However, if there occur variations in molding dimensions of the weather strip 20 and the seal holder 9, built-in posture of the weather strip 20 relative to the seal holder 9 becomes unstable, causing a problem that sealing property becomes worsened. This problem occurs to a liner part 30. But if it occurs to a cornered part 40, it causes a more serious problem because it is harder to fit the weather strip 20 along the curved portions of the seal holder 9.
The invention has been developed to solve the foregoing problems and it is an object of the invention to provide a weather strip for use on a sunroof capable of firmly building the weather strip 1 in the seal holder 9 with a stabilized posture even if there occur variations in molding dimensions of the weather strip 20 and the seal holder 9, thereby ensuring high sealing property.
A weather strip for use on a sunroof of a car according to a first aspect of the invention ensures sealing property between a roof glass 15 and a roof panel 14. The roof glass 15 is mounted on the sunroof of the car and has a seal holder 9 fixed to an outer peripheral end thereof and a built-in recess 10 provided on an outer peripheral end of the seal holder 9. The weather strip 1 comprises a thicker base part 2 to be engaged in the built-in recess 10, a hollow seal part 3 elastically contacting an opening end of the roof panel 14. A thinner barrel part 5 is integrally formed between the thicker base part 2 and the hollow seal part 3. The thinner barrel part 5 is clamped by an upper protrusion part 11 formed on an upper part of an opening edge of the built-in recess 10 and a lower protrusion part 12 formed on a lower part of the opening edge of the built-in recess 10. The thinner barrel part 5 is formed such that a continuous angle xcex8 between an upper surface of the thinner barrel part 5 and the hollow seal part 3 and between the lower surface of the thinner barrel part 5 and the hollow seal part 3 are both set less than 90xc2x0, forming the upper surface an ascent slope 6 which inclines in the direction from the hollow seal part 3 toward the thicker base part 2, while forming the lower surface a decent slope 7 which declines in the same direction.
The weather strip for use on a sunroof according to a second aspect of the invention is characterized in further comprising a hook part 13 protruding aslant from the lower end of the thicker base part 2 toward the lower protrusion part 12.